DIET
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Kyuhyun ingin diet karena tak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya sendiri, selain itu ia takut Changminnya pergi meninggalkannya jika ia gendut. /ChangKyu/6th Entry for ChangKyu Project 2016 #2016FebruaryWithChangkyu


**DIET**

* * *

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN (CHANGKYU)**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

 **Rating : K+**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun ingin diet karena tak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya sendiri, selain itu ia takut Changminnya pergi meninggalkannya jika ia gendut.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia terlihat serius mengamati semua bagian tubuhnya mulai dari pipinya, Kyuhyun mencoba menggembungkan pipinya jika seperti ini pipinya lebih _chubby_ dua kali lipat. Pantas saja Changmin suka mencium pipinya jika ia sudah mulai melakukan aksi merajuk dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Berusaha ngambek tapi tak berhasil, ia selalu tak bisa tak luluh jika Shim Changmin orang yang dihadapinya.

Kyuhyun beralih pada lengan tangannya, ia merasa malu sekali belakangan ini banyak yang mengatakan kalau ia lebih gendut dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tak menyadari tubuhnya yang mulai bertambah gemuk, sebab Changmin tak berkomentar apapun. Kyuhyun takut pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun itu meninggalkannya hanya karena ia lebih gemukan.

Apalagi perutnya jika mengenakan kaus yang ketat maka akan terlihat jelas perutnya yang agak buncit. Apa salah dirinya sampai jadi gendut seperti ini, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menjauhi cermin yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan mereka jika ada jadwal grup, konser atau akan merilis album baru. Jika Kyuhyun lihat-lihat hanya dirinya saja artis muda yang tak memiliki _ABS_ , bahkan kekasihnya saja memilikinya.

Kyuhyun sangat iri, walau ia _uke_ tapi ia juga tetap seorang pria. Ditambah sebentar lagi Changmin akan masuk militer pasti banyak yang lebih _sixpack_ dibandingkan dirinya, Kyuhyun takut Changmin meninggalkannya karena ia kurang _sixpack_. Mata bulatnya melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan. Sebentar lagi ia ada jadwal, kapan ia bisa berolahraga untuk membuat tubuhnya jadi _sixpack_ kalau setiap hari ia selalu dihadapkan dengan jadwal yang menggunung.

Keputusan Kyuhyun sudah bulat, ia harus bisa membentuk tubuhnya agar lebih _sixpack_ disela-sela jadwalnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan pemikirannya, ia kini beranjak hendak bersiap-siap untuk mulai memenuhi jadwalnya. Manager Hyung menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah bersiap-siap, ia menghela nafas begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah kesusahan mengikat tali sepatunya. Anak itu terlihat seperti bocah bagi sebagian orang, tapi tetap saja semua orang yang dekat dengannya tak bisa tak memanjakannya. Mereka akan otomatis bersikap melindungi jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun walau beberapa dari mereka usianya lebih muda dibanding Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau belajar dewasa, Kyu?" sindir manager hyung tapi ia tetap membantu artisnya itu mengikat tali sepatunya. Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi tak sukanya, ia juga mau belajar dewasa tapi entah kenapa itu sangat sulit baginya. Salahkan saja Keluarga, _hyungdeul_ juga Changmin yang tak henti-hentinya memanjakan dirinya sampai tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk belajar menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa.

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu Kyuhyun, manager hyung membawakan tas maknae suju itu sampai ke mobil mereka yang berada di parkiran. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha merebut tasnya tapi toh ia tak pernah berhasil. Mobil mereka melaju ke gedung yang akan menjadi lokasi jadwal Kyuhyun.

Jalanan seoul yang tak terlalu ramai membuat perjalanan mereka lebih cepat dan tak memakan waktu yang banyak. Manager hyung berjalan di depan sementara Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah sang manager. Masing-masing dari semua artis yang hadir untuk mengisi acara mendapatkan jatah makanannya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Hanya saja pria yang terkenal dengan julukan prince of ballad ini hanya memakan sayuran saja, manager hyung sampai tersedak karena tak percaya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang membenci sayuran kini hanya memakan sayuran bahkan kini menyisakan daging saja, biasanya hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Pria itu akan memakan semua daging dan menyisakan sayuran saja di piringnya tapi sekarang tak ada satupun sayuran yang tersisa di piringnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tak memuntahkan sayuran yang baru saja ditelannya, walau ia sudah berusaha tetap saja sayuran itu terasa pahit di lidahnya. Kyuhyun meminum banyak air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang masih tersisa di lidahnya, tapi ia tetap harus bertahan demi agar tubuhnya jadi _sixpack_.

.

.

.

Jadwal yang dijalani Kyuhyun hampir memakan waktu sampai tengah malam sementara ia baru makan sayur saja, ya, hanya sayur. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas, ia tak banyak bicara ketika manager hyung menjelaskan tentang jadwalnya untuk seminggu ke depan. Manager hyung hanya mengantar Kyuhyun sampai depan pintu dorm, pria itu kembali berbalik pergi ketika sudah yakin Kyuhyun kembali dengan selamat.

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut pusing, sementara seharian ini tenaganya begitu diforsir untuk melakukan aktivitas terutama menyanyi. Lampu di dapur menyala kelihatannya ada seseorang selain dirinya. Tadi sebelum ia berangkat untuk syuting, manager hyung sudah mematikan semua lampu dan kini lampu di dapur menyala pasti ada seseorang yang masuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Changminlah orang itu, pria itu kelihatannya membawa banyak makanan, terlihat meja yang kini berisi berbagai makanan yang tampaknya semuanya terasa lezat.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu? Duduklah aku sudah membelikanmu makanan, kau pasti lapar setelah seharian syuting,"

Changmin benar, Kyuhyun memang lapar tapi masalah terbesarnya adalah Kyuhyun tengah diet dan hampir semua makanan di depannya akan membuat program dietnya gagal.

"Chwang, aku sudah makan tadi," Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak enak pada kekasihnya yang sudah jauh-jauh kesini. Tapi ini juga demi Changmin.

"Eh, benarkah? Lalu makanan ini untuk apa? Aku tak bisa makan jika kau tak makan,"

Kyuhyun kembali menatapi makanan di meja, memang sayang jika dibuang. Baiklah apa boleh buat yang penting ia tak boleh makan terlalu banyak.

"Aku akan makan tapi kau juga harus makan, Chwang,"

Changmin tersenyum, mereka mulai mengambil makanan di piring masing-masing. Changmin mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, _gesture_ tubuh namja itu terlihat aneh. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh terlebih kini Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan sayuran saja.

Bukan Kyuhyun sekali, terlebih melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun memang pada dasarnya kulit namja itu pucat tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya maka kau akan menemukan perbedaan pucat seperti biasa atau pucat karena sakit. Changmin menghela nafas meletakkan kembali sendoknya di meja. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung, ekspresinya terlihat lucu karena tengah berusaha menelan sayur yang kini memenuhi mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya makan sayuran saja, Kyu? Biasanya kau makan _jjangmyun_? Kau tak sedang melakukan hal-hal aneh kan?"

Hah, Changmin tampaknya menyadari aksi dietnya. Kyuhyun diam sejenak, ia kini tengah menyusun alasan yang menurutnya tepat agar kekasihnya itu tak marah padanya. Ia tersenyum polos setelah berhasil menelan sayuran dalam mulutnya.

"Kau bicara apa, Chwang? Jika aku tak makan sayur kau menyuruhku makan sayur. Kini aku sudah makan sayur kau berkata begitu,"

Changmin masih menunjukkan wajah curiga, terpaksa Kyuhyun memakan _jjangmyun_ agar Changmin tak curiga lagi. Terbukti setelah ia memakan setengah _jjangmyun_ di piringnya, kini Changmin mulai asyik dengan makanannya lagi. Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan berat badannya yang akan bertambah setelah ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membantu Changmin membereskan bekas makanan mereka, hari sudah mulai larut seharusnya Changmin pulang. Kyuhyun tak berkata apapun, ia berharap Changmin menginap untuk malam ini. Mereka sudah lama tak bertemu, karena akhir-akhir ini Changmin sibuk bolak-balik ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan jadwalnya. Jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Changmin, ia rindu pada pria itu. Walau mereka sudah banyak melakukan _video call_ saat Changmin berada di luar negeri tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh banyak.

Kyuhyun meletakkan lap di meja mengabaikan meja yang kini masih kotor sehabis tadi digunakan untuk makan malam. Ia memeluk Changmin dari belakang, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Changmin sempat kaget untungnya pria itu tak memecahkan piring yang berada di tangannya. Changmin tersenyum, ia berbalik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak protes karena Changmin melepaskan pelukannya.

Changmin tertawa, ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun membuat si empunya merajuk. Changmin tak tahu saja untuk menata rambutnya ini memakan waktu hampir dua jam dan kini dengan seenaknya Changmin mengacak rambutnya. Mengetahui kekasihnya kesal, Changmin memeluk pria manis itu. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia balas memeluk Changmin ini yang diinginkannya. Menghabiskan masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Changmin sebelum pria itu memasuki militer.

Akan lebih sulit lagi bagi mereka untuk bersama setelah sama-sama masuk militer, terlebih divisi mereka pasti berbeda. Kyuhyun tak yakin bisa memasuki divisi kepolisian sama seperti Changmin.

" _Miss you_ , Kyu" terlihat sederhana namun sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun. " _Miss you too_ , Chwang"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu merasa sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah jendelanya, ia menoleh ke samping merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ternyata Changmin menepati janjinya untuk tak pergi tadi malam. Wajah Changmin ketika tidur sangat damai, pria itu bahkan semakin tampan saja ketika tertidur. Kyuhyun tak dapat tak merona begitu tangan Changmin mempererat pelukannya. Kelihatannya pria itu terusik karena pergerakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin berolahraga pagi, ia melepas tangan Changmin yang melingkar di pingangnya secara diam-diam tak ingin sampai membangunkan pria itu. "Kau mau kemana Kyu?"

Tapi kelihatannya tak berhasil Changmin tetap terbangun. Wajah pria itu masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku ingin berolahraga, Chwang," mata Changmin yang tadi masih sayu pasca bangun tidur langsung terbuka sempurna.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Kyu?"

Changmin hanya ingin memastikan kalau tadi pendengarannya tak salah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin olahraga pagi, Shim Changmin," Kyuhyun memperjelas maksudnya. Changmin sempat tak membalas, pria itu merasa _loading_ otaknya begitu lama ketika pagi hari.

"Boleh, yah, Chwang," Kyuhyun melancarkan _puppy eyes_ miliknya, tak yakin tak dapat menolak Changmin akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertinggal begitu jauh, Changmin sudah berada jauh di depannya. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah ia berjongkok menumpukan tangannya di lututnya. Changmin tersenyum ia kini berbalik kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun berada. Pria itu sendiri yang ingin olahraga tapi ketika berolahraga belum 15 menit sudah kelelahan. Changmin maklum akan hal itu, ia tahu Kyuhyun belum terbiasa untuk berolahraga.

"Mau kugendong?" tawarnya melihat Kyuhyun tampak tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mendudukkan dirinya di jalanan taman kota yang belum terlalu ramai. Mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya, ia merasa gerah.

Changmin ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, menunggu pria itu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka melihat banyak orang yang hilir-mudik ada yang cuma bersantai ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Semakin siang semakin ramai pula keadaan taman kota. Tak ingin sampai ketahuan Kyuhyun beranjak, menggandeng Changmin untuk segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Lelah begitu hebat menderanya, Kyuhyun belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing karena sedari tadi tak berhenti melompat-lompat mencoba menguruskan berat badannya. Pandangannya kini mengabur seolah semua benda di depannya tiba-tiba berputar. Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan bersamaan dengan teriakan khawatir Changmin yang di dengarnya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya begitu sadar dari pingsannya tadi, terlihat Changmin yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Kyuhyun tersenyum mencoba menenangkan pria itu.

"Kata dokter kau kelelahan hebat, aku baru tahu kau jarang makan nasi akhir-akhir ini. Kumohon, Kyu, berhentilah membuatku khawatir, bagaimana jika aku wamil nanti? Aku benar-benar tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu,"

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya khawatir. Ia juga tak mau membuat Changmin khawatir, tapikan Kyuhyun ingin setidaknya membuat pria itu senang dengan memiliki kekasih bertubuh tak gendut seperti tubuhnya yang sekarang.

"Maaf, Chwang..." pintanya dengan nada sedih. Ekspresi sedih Kyuhyun membuat pria itu tak tega untuk memarahi kekasih manisnya itu. Ia memarahi bukan berarti tak sayang, justru karena ia menyayangi pria inilah ia memarahinya.

"Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf? Kau tak salah apapun, Kyunie sayang," Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang kini terkulai lemas di samping tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia harus jujur pada Changmin sebelum pria ini berangkat wamil.

"Chwang, kau lebih suka pria yang gendut atau kurus?" pertanyaan konyol baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Changmin bahkan harus memastikan bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jatuh sakitnya kekasihnya?

"Jangan bilang kau berusaha diet karena hal ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, ternyata Changmin mengetahuinya. Ia pikir Changmin tak akan tahu sebelum ia memberitahukannya pada pria itu.

"Hehehe, aku hanya merasa malu Chwang karena tubuhku gendut. Kau juga pasti malu memiliki kekasih yang gendut sepertiku,"

Changmin menghela nafas ternyata pemikirannya tadi benar. Darimana Kyuhyun mendapat pemikiran konyol seperti ini.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Kyunie sayang, aku mencintaimu bukan karena tubuhmu. Aku tak peduli jika kau harus gendut atau kurus, asalkan kau selalu sehat itu sudah lebih cukup untukku. Apa itu masih kurang jelas?"

Kyuhyun tersipu dengan kata-kata Changmin. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya sampai wajahnya tertutupi selimut untuk sepenuhnya.

Changmin tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya, ia bersyukur Kyuhyun masih diberikan kesehatan walau sekarang pria ini harus jatuh sakit. Dengan iseng Changmin menarik selimut Kyuhyun membuahkan teriakan dari pria itu.

"YAKKK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SHIM CHANGMIN!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menutupi wajahnya. Jika ditanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia malu.

"Lagi pula aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini. kau tahu kau terlihat…" Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Benar saja sesuai perkiraannya Kyuhyun mulai membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Changmin tersenyum misterius, pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi, Kyunie sayang"

"…"

 **END**

 **Hanya sekedar fict gaje, melihat kondisi Kyu yang makin kurus aja karena jadwalnya yang super gila-gilaaaaaaaaan banget. Fict ini juga bentuk partisipasi saya terhadap project Changkyu. Thanks yang sudah menyempatkan baca. Hope you like it,, #BOW**

* * *

 **changkyuproject16 :** Kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk apresiasinya di entry ke 5 kemarin.

Okay, ini entry ke 6 untuk ChangKyu project. Readers, silahkan menebak fanfiksi karya siapakah ini?


End file.
